Your Frozen Heart
by Ande Enchanted
Summary: This story is not meant to change any of the events of Frozen, but to change how you see the events of Frozen. After the untimely death of her parents, Loki takes a special interest in the future Queen of Arendelle.


AN: To those reading this chapter for the first time, welcome! To all those that have already read this chapter, thank you for reading, and please re-read this! I finally convinced my mom (who has published 2 novels) to edit my chapter, and decided to reload the newer, better version! I hope you like it!

Also, I do not own any characters or the original stories.

Knock knock knock.

"Go away Anna." I called through the door. "I'm fine. I just. . . I need to be alone." Frost started to creep across the windowpane.

"I am not Anna." A man's silky voice replied.

I quickly stood up and backed away from the door. "Who are you?"

"I am Loki, of Asgard, and I have come to pay you a visit." A tall man with long black hair stepped through the closed door. He wore green and black leather armor with a long black coat and a golden helmet with ram like horns.

"How . . . how …?" I stumbled back a few steps, and the corners where the walls met the ceiling started to ice.

"I have my ways." He smiled.

With more confidence than I really had, I stepped around him to open the door. "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave." I turned to him, but he was gone.

"Well this is much better." His voice came from behind me as he stepped into the room.

"How did you do that?"

"I think the better question my dear is, how did you do _that_?" He looked up at the walls where every corner was covered in ice—ice that crept ever quicker to completely cover the walls.

"I didn't! It wasn't me, I swear!" I tried as hard as I could to stop the ice, to make it go away, but it continued to spread.

"Oh I think it was." He looked around the room, at every part of it, "and I _love_ your work."

"You do? How? How could you . . . how could anyone love this?"

"How could anyone not? It's magnificent." Loki walked around the room. His gaze roamed the walls, stopping at the window. He ran his hand over the heaviest buildup of ice. "The real question is, _how_ can you do this?"

"I. . . I don't know." I turned, staring at my gloved hands that had been covered ever since I was a young girl. "I was born with this power . . . this curse."

"Never call your power a curse my dear. This is a gift!" Loki took my hand in his. "I cannot imagine wanting to cover up such a gift." He started to pull my elbow-length glove from my hand.

"No!" I quickly stepped back, but the glove remained in Loki's grip. A trail of ice appeared in the air following my hand. I hastily hid my exposed hand behind my gloved one and turned away. "Please, may I have my glove back?" I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Not just yet." Loki took hold of my bare arm.

"No!" I cried out, trying to wrench my arm from his grasp, but he only held tighter. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Watch," he breathed. I looked down at where his hand met my arm. At first I didn't see anything, but then I noticed his hand was turning blue. My eyes grew wide with fear as the blue continued to spread to his other hand and then to his face. Every patch of exposed skin was blue. Strange markings appeared on his face, and his eyes turned crimson. He no longer looked remotely human. "See?" he released me and the blue started to fade from his face. "You can't hurt me."

"Then what just happened? What did I do?" I clutched my hands to my chest to prevent anything else I couldn't explain.

"You didn't do anything, just revealed my true form." He eyed his hand as it changed from icy blue to the pale shade of his fair skin, then he held it up and turned it over. "See? Completely unharmed."

"What do you mean your true form?" I took a tentative step forward, curious about the man that seemed untouched, and pleased, by my powers.

"I am of a race known to your kind as the Frost Giants."

A Frost Giant? The species known for terrorizing my people? At least in the bedtime stories my parents told my sister and me when we were little.

Loki walked to the window and sat on the sill as if to sit and tell a story. "As an infant I was taken from my home and raised as an Asgardian. When I heard of a Princess from Midgard with ice powers akin to a Frost Giant, I just couldn't stay away."

"What do you mean 'akin to a Frost Giant'?" I stepped back. "I'm human, just human."

"Oh I know, but I suspect that sometime before you were born, you got a drop of Frost Giant blood in you."

"But how? I don't understand."

"Neither do I, but I cannot think of another explanation to your relation to my species."

I walked to him, but could not bring myself to sit next to the stranger. "Why did you come to find me?"

"Why to meet you of course!" He spread his arms wide and flashed me a brilliant smile. "It's not every day that one of your kind is known to possess magic. I thought we could possibly bond over our commonalities."

"This may not be the best time." I wrung my hands together while staring at a snowflake on the ground, and stepped away from him. "You see, my parents just died."

"Oh I know." Sympathy rang in his voice. "I watched them on their journey to find you a cure."

"They went to find me a cure?" I looked straight at him, but for once he was not looking back at me. "Did they find one? Do you know what it is?"

"None was found. This power will be yours forever." Loki looked up at the frosty windowpane. "But I can help you learn to control it."

"I-I can't," I tried to come up with a believable excuse as to why I could no longer meet with this stranger, "My sister needs me right now."

"Your sister?" He smirked, "Is she not the one you told to go away when I knocked at your door? Do not toy with me, Elsa. You know I am the only one that can help you learn how to use your power."

"It can't be controlled!" The wind in the room started to pick up, snowflakes flew past faster and faster until they began to tear at my skin. "I have been trying to control this power my whole life, but it just keeps getting stronger. There's nothing I can do to stop this, Loki. Why would you make any difference?"

Loki gently took my bare arm again. "Focus, Elsa," he commanded. "Picture one thing in your mind and then create it with your ice."

"I can't do it! I'm not strong enough!" I tried pulling my arm away as my room turned into a full‑on blizzard. Loki gripped my arm tighter.

"Do it!" he hissed. Determination burned in his eyes.

I knew he would not relent until I at least tried to do as he wished. I closed my eyes tight and tried to think of something to create. I pointed my palm straight out in front of me and felt the ice shoot from my hand. Instantly the wind died down, and the air grew warmer.

Loki relaxed his grip on me. "There," he sighed, "I knew you could do it."

I opened my eyes and in front of me on the wall was my family. Mother, Father, young Anna, and myself all smiling; a picture made of pure ice.

"I did it," my words came out hushed as I walked over to the picture and let my hand trace the outline of little Anna's round face. "I actually did it," she said out loud. "I didn't even know I was capable of something like this."

"It is beautiful Elsa." Loki looked at my picture with appreciation, but sadness lurked in his eyes. "It truly is." He spun around, his gaze searching the entire room. "And look." Loki made a grand sweeping gesture around the room. The air was still, the ice quickly receding from the walls and window, and the temperature, for once, started to reflect the warmth of the mild fall day.

"Still think you can't learn to control this?" Loki wore a smug look on his face as he handed me my glove.

I took it, but didn't put it back on. "I can try."

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review, follow, favorite, all that stuff if you want to find out what happens next! I have the next chapter mostly written! I really love this story, and I hope you do too! AndeEnchanted


End file.
